


And She Loved

by DulciMor



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Multi, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulciMor/pseuds/DulciMor
Summary: Little Harry Potter would not be living with those Muggles, Minerva McGonagall would make sure of that. Even if doing so would ruin something that was already beyond repair.Follow Minerva as she discovers the ups and downs of motherhood as well as learning that hate and love are separated by a thread-thin line. A line she finds herself dangerously close to crossing.





	1. Saving Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don’t own Harry Potter; that belongs to JkR. HOWEVER, plot is mine! ;-)

A feeling of sadness had settled over the Hogwarts grounds. More accurately, the people on the grounds. The children had been sent home due to the terrorization of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and most of the Professors had left the school in favor of being with their loved ones. A select few, however, had decided to stay. For the school had become a home to them. One of those few was one, Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva had no family to speak of and no home of her own. After the deaths of her parents, Minerva had left the family home to her brother Malcolm, who had tragically died in an explosion of the house by dark wizards. After that, she moved to Hogwarts. Here she was now, alone, save, Filtch, Hagrid and Albus.

Minerva lamented over this as she walked briskly down the corridors of the deserted school. Having received an Owl from Fillius about the deaths of two of her former students: Lily Evens-Potter and James Potter, she was on her way to investigate. Apparently, the Potters son Harry had survived. Minerva wouldn't, no, couldn't believe this until she saw the child with her own eyes. Which was why she was on her way to find someone who would know for certain where the boy was.

Her relationship with Albus Dumbledore was one of great speculation. Some thought they were secretly married while others thought they were out to conquer the wizard world. A more tame theory was that they were long-time friends with, as the children say, ' benefits'. Then there were those who thought nothing of the relationship between the Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress. Some of the rumors held truth, while some where very incorrect. Anyway, no matter what anyone said, Minerva knew that Albus would know if what people were saying was true. But, before she reached the gargoyle statue, she was stopped by a booming voice;

"Aye there Professor," sniffed Hagrid, blowing into a rather large handkerchief. So, he'd heard the news then, thought Minerva, feeling a twinge of sympathy. Stepping up to the half giant, she patted his arm gently.

"Hello, Hagrid," she spoke softly as though speaking to a small child. Ironic since Hagrid was bigger tha most grown wizards and most large animals. He looked down at her with watery eyes full of deep sadness.

"Did ya 'ere 'bout what happened? The Potters-Lily 'n James-got killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But lil' 'arry managed ta kill him 'for he got ta him. 'Magine that Professor! A wee babe took on the Dark Lord 'n is still 'ere ta tell the tale." The large man shook his head in confused wonder. Minerva stayed silent, letting the information sink in. If she was right-she usually was-then she could assume that Hagrid had gotten his news from Albus. Considering he was headed away from the Headmaster's office with his snot-drenched tablecloth-handkerchief.

"Hagrid," she said, stepping away,"did you here this from Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid nodded and blew his nose once more. Minerva wrinkled her own nose and turned to walk to Albus' office. "Goodbye, Hagrid, I'l be seeing you soon, I presume," was her curt farewell.

"If yer goin' ta see Professor Dumbledore, he left." Minerva came to an abrupt stop. Left? Where had he gone? Facing Hagrid once more, she opened her mouth; "he went ta see baby 'arry. Says he's gonna take the lad ta his Aunt's house. Says it's the safest place fer him 'till he can come ta Hogwarts." She barely heard Hagrid's words. Anger rushed through her. How dare he! How dare he take that boy and leave him in the care of Petunia Dursley-formerly-Evens? The old coot knew the woman's thoughts of magic and the way she had treated Lily when she found out her sister had magic. Lord knew what she would do to poor Harry if Albus left him with her. If. If she didn't stop him first. Who was she kidding, she would stop him before he did something like that.

Switching direction, Minerva ran toward the entrance hall. For she was now a woman who had a mission. Stop Albus Dumbledore from doing something ridiculously stupid. It happened quite often, but this was different. This wasn't telling him that he couldn't eat sherbet lemons in place of vegetables or reminding him that dressing gowns were not, under any circumstances, to be worn at breakfast. This was a matter much more important. This was much bigger. As she ran, those thoughts were her fuel. And little did she know that those thoughts might just change the life of a certain black haired little boy.

Privet Drive was quiet when the small, grey, tabby speared on it's corner. It looked up at the sign, baring it's teeth in a sort of triumphant grin. If cate could grin, that is. Then, a car slowly rolled by. The cat looked at the portly man seated within it and then back up at the sign. The man drove off quickly, seeing the cat do something so human had confused his Muggle brain.

After another few minutes, the cat situated itself on the wall of number 4 Privet Drive. The cat's posture was stiff and so uncat-like that those who passed the house gave a second glance. The cat would glare and the passerby would scurry on as though they'd been scolded by a teacher. Who knew that a look from a cat could do such a thing.

Hours passed and the cat did not move one bit.

When Albus showed up at last, Minerva searched him with her piercing cat-eyes gaze. Where was the child? Albus sat beside her and offered a piece of whatever candy he was infatuated with at the moment, transforming back into her human form and declined with a frown as well as a deep sigh. The man was such a bloody tool, he knew why she was here so why in Merlin's name was he playing games?

"Are the rumors true, Albus?" Minerva finally asked, shooting a slight glare at the bearded man beside her. It appeared that she'd have to be direct with her questions.

"I'm afraid so, Minerva," he sounded so defeated. Minerva tried to remember the last time she had heard Albus be anything but chipper. Nothing came to mind and that sent a shiver down her spine. Yet, she still had hope.

"And what of the child?" Her inquiry was spoken more sharply than intended, but Albus got the point.

"Hagrid is bringing him." Minerva's eyes grew large, Hagrid? As much as she loved-yes loved-the friendly half-giant, she couldn't understand why Albus would trust him with something so important. She asked him as much and his reply saved no room for contradictions.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," his eyes caught hers for a moment. Regret was reflected in their sapphire depths. She had once held that special place; she had once been the person Albus trustedabove all others. That time was long past and Minerva pushed away the myriad of emotions that flooded through her. She'd deal with that later. Later, when she knew that Harry Potter was safe.

The sound of rumbling made her turn her eyes to the sky. Not thunder, she concluded. Then she saw it: a flying motorbike. The man astride it was so large and at once, Minerva knew that it must be Hagrid. She and Albus stood up and went to greet Hagrid as he touched down outside 4 Privet Drive.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid addressed both Professors while stepping away from the mottorbike and take a small bundle from somewhere in his large cloak. Harry, Minerva thought gleefully. Hagrid passed the small child to Albus and Minerva had to restrain from taking him from the Headmaster. She wanted to pull him to her chest and shield him from the horrors of their world. She looked over Albus' shoulder, feeling a tear slide down her pale cheek. How could anyone do such a thing to a boy so young? Kill his parents and leave him all alone. Her eyes found the lightning bolt scar.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Albus?" Hoping against all hope that for once Albus would heed the warning she was about to share. Kind as he was, Albus did not take advice. "He will be a celebrity in our world, any family would be honored to take him in." Reasoning was leaving her, but she knew she had to try.

"He needs to grow up away from all of that." With a shake of the head, he walked to the door with baby Harry in his arms.

"Albus! These are the worst sort of Muggles imaginable! I've watched them all day!" Minerva took a breath to calm herself, "from what Lily has told me, her sister hated magic. She was jealous that she was not like her sister so instead, she resented her. She treated Lily terribly, Albus. We can only imagine what she will do to little Harry." She implored him to reconsider his decision. She knew that leaving this child with his relatives would bring nothing but hardship for the boy.

"She was only. Child then, Minerva. Surly she has matured." He tried to placate her, how dare he!

"I've watched them all day," she tried again. "I've seen Petunia with that screaming son of hers and that Vernon is just plain mean." Albus has to understand, "they do be nothing but horrid to Harry because he is different."

"I am sorry, but this is how it has to be," Albus didn't look at her as he placed Harry on the doorstep. Minerva went cold, he was going to do it. No matter what she did, Albus would not listen. She could beg or barter 'till she was blue in the face, Albus would turn his cool eyes away and pretend she hadn't spoken at all. Hatred for the man she had, at one time, revered above all others, buried deep inside Minerva.

Turning away, Minerva transformed back into her animagus form. She could not stand to look at him any longer. When she got far enough away, she turned back in time to see Albus place a piece of parchment into Harry's blankets. If cats could scoff, Minerva would have. He thought a letter could explain this? Stupid, stupid man.

"Good luck, Harry Potter." The words were carried to her on the wind. She shook her little cat head. Harry Potter would not need luck. He had something much better on his side. He had Minerva McGonagall.

(Should I continue?)


	2. Confused Hearts And Broken Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy the next installment!

The night was cold, the autumn wind whipping the leaves that scattered the ground. The world was silent around her. She felt like she was in the eye of a great storm. A storm she could no longer outrun, for she was surrounded.

A shrill cry pulled her from her dower thoughts. A small bundle lay on the doorstep of a house. His tinny hand clutched around a piece of parchment. Harry Potter had woken up.

His green eyes filled with tears when he realized that he was alone. She could smell his fear, her heart ached for him. I am so sorry, Harry. She wished she could do more for him. She knew she could, but she—Gryffindor as she was—was afraid. Afraid of what would happened if she dared defy Albus Dumbledore. Afraid that she would make the wrong choice for the little boy who she no watched over. Afraid that the world she had created for herself would come tumbling around her. His next little whimper made the decision for her. Transforming back into human form, Minerva McGonagall rushes to Harry's side.

"Hush, Harry," she cooed softly, pulling him into her arms. "It's alright, Harry. I've got you now." The boy gazed up at her, trying to figure out who now held him. It seemed to click and he giggled in delight.

"Ki! Ki!" Minerva chuckled at his failed attempt at saying the word 'kitty'. The name had been given to her by James Potter and Sirius Black when they were still at school. Kitty-Min, they had called her, much to her dismay. Or at least that's what she told them. In honesty, the name had meant a great deal. Like a term of endearment, like they cared about her as much as she cared about them. This had turned out to be true.

After leaving school, the Marauders; James Sirius and Remus (for some odd reason, Minerva could never see Peter as one of the group) along with Lily had kept in touch. The foursome and then Harry, had become the family she never had. Now, they were dead and all that was left for her was Harry. Sweet Harry who was cuddled into her chest, trying to get warm. Minerva held him tighter, trying to figure out what she should do next.

Hogwarts. The school popped into her mind. The place she had called home for so long. But no, that was out of the question. When Harry started to shiver, she knew it was time to leave. She'd already been there long enough. Then, an idea occurs to her. She thought for a moment.

"Are you ready to go on an adventure, Mr. Potter?" She whispered into the baby's ear. In response, Harry burrowed deeper into his blankets.

Walking quickly to the corner, Minerva turned and then, she was gone.

XXXXXXX

A piece of the shattered glass wedged itself into his palm. With a grunt of pain, Sirius plucked it out.

"Bloody bottle!" He shouted, storming to the other side of the room. Grabbing another bottle, he settled at the table.

James and Lily were gone. They were dead. That thought rang in his ears. He took a large swing of the Fire-whiskey before setting the bottle down with a clatter. Two of his closed friends were gone. They had been betrayed by one of their own. Peter fucking Pettigrew, the fucking traitor!

Sirius knew it was that rat that sold out the Potters. He alone knew where they were, he was their secret keeper. It should have been Sirius, but gets all decided that that was too obvious. The Dark Lord would come for him first because of his friendship with James. They had decided on Peter instead because, who in their right mind would make that cowardly rat their secret keeper? It was brilliant! The plan would have worked had the man not been a traitor.

Hot rage flowed through him. Pettigrew was a dead man. He would kill him for what he did, there was no question about that. He would pay. Magic sparked and Sirius could feel himself loosing control. You need to calm down, Padfoot. It was James' voice he heard in his mind. James who was dead because the Dark Lord killed him. He was dead because someone he'd thought to be a dear friend had betrayed him. A deranged laugh slipped from his mouth when he thought about it. They really should have known. Peter's animagus form was a rat after all, and he certainly was a rat. Taking another swig of the bottle, Sirius began to imagine the things he would do to Peter when he found him. He would kill him of course, but first he'd have a little fun. Sick delight weaved itself into his mind, along with images of a screaming Peter.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Hoping it to be Peter

, Sirius grabbed his wand. His feet were unsteady and the room spun around him. Maybe he'd had a bit tooo much to drink. Another knock sounded, causing Sirius to scowl.

"I'm coming," he snapped loudly, slurred voice making it hard to understand his words.

"Hello, Sirius, may we come in?"

Sirius stared. That surly wasn't who he was expecting at his door. Lowering his wand, he stepped aside.

XXXXXXX

Minerva could tell by looking at Sirius that he was drunk. Royally so. His eyes were bloodshot, though that could have been because he had been crying. His balance was shaky and she could tell that he was having a hard time walking straight. She found that she couldn't blame him, she would probably be sloshed too if it weren't for the child in her arms.

Harry stared up at Sirius and smiled.

"Pafoo!" Harry cheered with a toothless grin, wiggling his arms happily. Sirius froze, not realizing ragt she had brought Harry with her. His eyes widened.

"Harry?" He sounded so confused. Then he looked from Harry to Minerva; "Hagrid said that Dumbledore was taking Harry to live with Lily's sister," Minerva caught the bitterness that seethed in his voice. That brought a small smile to her lips. He didn't approve either.

"Yes, well you aren't the only one who didn't agree with Professor Dumbledore," her head tilted in a gesture of defiance. Sirius gapped at her.

"Why Minerva McGonagall, you little devil," he tutted fondly. They shared a small chuckle before Minerva turned serious.

"Black," she said sharply, "I need your help."

XXXXXXX

Sirius didn't ask why she needed his help. He already knew. Nodding, he led her and his godson into the den. They had much to discuss.

TBC...


	3. To Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, the support makes my day and makes me so happy to write for you guys!

scream cut the air. Minerva felt herself being jolted from her fitful sleep. Harry, she thought immediately. However, when she looked over to his crib (transfigured the night before) she saw that he was sound asleep. She felt a smile tug at her lips watching him. Bundled in blankets, he looked like a little angel. His arms were wrapped around a small stuffed doe, and a stag laid beside his head.

"For James and Lily" Sirius had whispered. Minerva had been unable to respond, for the lump that formed in her throat. Sirius had placed both animals beside Harry and both adults smiled when he repulsed them close.

Smiling at the memory, Minerva let her eyes close again. Perhaps she had dreamed the scream. But no, she wasn't dreaming, there it was again. Sirius, she thought frantically.

Racing down the hall, Minerva threw open Sirius' door, expecting to see a gruesome sight. All she saw was Sirius. Laying on his bed, covers tangled around his body. She could see, even in the semi-darkness, that his face was contorted in anguish. Heart racing, Minerva rushed to his side.

"Sirius," she called softly. In answer, the man cried out again. "Sirius!" Her voice was louder this time, her hand coming to his shoulder. She shook it gently, hoping he would wake up. It didn't and he continued to let out heart-wrenching noises. After calling him a few more times, an idea occurred to her.

"somnus quietam," she murmured. Instantly, Sirius relaxed. His face smoothed and his breathing evened. Sitting back, Minerva let out a soft breath. She'd been so worried. Knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep with all the thoughts in her head, she decided to sit by Sirius awhile. Make sure he didn't have another nightmare.

She remembered when she first met Sirius. More than a decade ago, when he had been only a boy. The first of his name to be sorted anywhere but in Slytherin. He had been so brave and kind and, a pain in her side. She had loved him none the less. When he was sorted into her house, she took him under her wing, caring for him like no other had. They had bonded over their lack of family (by death or cruelty, it didn't matter. Neither of them had real family). Becoming fast friends with James and then Remus, the three wrought so much mischief throughout Hogwarts, in the process he gave her more than a few grey hairs. The boys grew and became more clever but some things didn't change. She and Sirius stayed close, she considered him a son.

Realizing she had been sitting on the man's bed, she stood up. She would try to sleep a little before Harry woke up. Turning away, she crossed the room on soundless feet.

"Kitty?" Minerva's head snapped around. Sirius was staring at her, eyes bleary with sleep, confusion etched on his face. Minerva cursed herself. She shouldn't have stayed so long. Sirius would find it word to wake up and see his old teacher sitting on his bed. Who wouldn't?

"You were having a nightmare," she explained, embarrassment evident in her tone. Taking the few remaining steps to the door, she glanced back. Her eyes locked onto grey, a torrent of emotions passing between them. Her instincts screamed at her to go to him., tell him that everything would be alright. She didn't listen. "Try to get some more sleep," she told him instead turning away. Only stopping when she heard him call her name.

"Thank you," he sounded choked up. Not replying, Minerva came to his side and took his hand in hers.

"A nightmare is only frightening if we give them that power." A laugh bubbled from Sirius. She had said that phrase countless times to him as a child when he had bad dreams.

He'd wake up in his dormitory afraid and disoriented. Then, much to her chagrin, he would sneak through the corridors to seek her comfort. She never minded, but she hated him being out in the halls at night.

"Thank you, Kitty-Min," he said again. "Thank you for always being here when I'm afraid." He seemed so much like the little boy she had once known, that Minerva couldn't help placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"You never need to thank me, Black. No matter how much of a pain you are, I'll always be here when you need me." With that, she left the room, a sleepy Sirius in her wake.

XXXXXXX

Later that morning, Minerva watched as Sirius tried—bless him, he really tried—to feed a rambunctious Harry Potter.

"Oi! Harry, the food goes IN your mouth!"

"Would you like help?" Minerva had to fight her grin. Seeing him struggle to feed Harry was hilarious. Funniest thing she'd seen that month.

"No," Sirius exclaimed. "Harry, no!"

SPLAT!

A burst of Harry's accidental magic sent the bowl of food sailing across the kitchen and into a wall. Sirius let out a groan, pulling out his wand.

"And this is why I'm never having kids of my own." He gestured around the room. There was food every where. For the life of her, Minerva couldn't understand how a little bowl of food could cause so much mess. Still, when Harry's adorable giggle reached her ears, she couldn't be annoyed.

"Oh, that's utter rubbish and you know it," she scolded, she was almost sure Sirius would one day settle down and have kids.

"No, Kitty," he countered, "I'm not joking. If my kids are anything like me, the won't be standing for long." He smirked then, pride glinting in his grey eyes. Minerva sighed deeply, rolling her eyes. He had a point. Hogwarts was barely standing when he and his group left. She still found remnants of some of their more notorious pranks some three years later.

"I'll drink to that," she muttered wryly. She then waved her wand and the kitchen was back to it's former clean state.

"What was that?" Sirius questioned, mockingly.

"I said," she looked over at him, "I'll drink to that. When you have children, they will bring the world crashing down with all the mischief they cause."

"You wound me, Professor." Placing his hand dramatically over his heart, Sirius let his head fall back. "My heart cannot take anymore," he wept.

"Stop this foolishness and eat," she snapped good natured humor in her voice. Sirius oblidged, tucking into his own food. Minerva turned to gave Harry, who had watched the little exchange happily.

"Now, it's time to feed young Mr. Potter."

"Bet you can't," Sirius challenged. Arcing a brow, Minerva looked at him.

"Don't test me, Black," she warmed, "we both know I love a good wager. Especially one I know I can win."

"I know," Sirius told her, "you're on. Feed the kid without making a mess and I'll give you one favor." He stuck out his hand.

"And if you win?" Asked Minerva, ever suspicious.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he wiggles his fingersrs.

"Fine," she shook his hand firmly. Sirius sat back and crossed his arms. "Let's see then."

Conjuring another bowl of baby food, Minerva plunged in the spoon.

"Alright Harry," she cooed sweetly, "open up!" Harry sat, not opening his mouth. "Come on," she pushed the spoon closer to his face, he grimaced.

Minerva could feel his magic, pulsing in the air. If She didn't do something soon, he'd make a mess of this bowl too. She would loose her bet to Sirius Black, being in debt to him was not something she wanted. Ever.

Whilst trying to come up with a plan, Minerva flicked her wand. Harry's eyes got big when he saw little figures floating around his head. He poked out his finger and one popped. She saw his delighted expression and had an idea.

"Ready to eat, Harry?" She asked, ever innocent. He scrunched up His nose as she brought the spoon toward him again. Worth a shot, she thought, inwardly shrugging.

"Ha! Ha! Ole Minnie's about to loose!" Taunted Sirius, watching her failed attempts. She eyed him before enacting her plan.

XXXXXXX

Sirius watched, dumbfounded, as Harry opened his mouth and let Minerva feed him. Cunning bugger, he thought mutinously. It's a wonder she wasn't placed in Slytherin. He told him this and she glared.

"10 points from Gryffindor," she told him automatically, forgetting that they were no longer in school. Sirius laughed.

"Your punishments are no longer valid, Kitty. I can do as I please with no repercussions. I am invincible!" He felt liberated until Minerva pointed her wand at him. SHIT! "sorry, sorry," he quickly put up his hands in surrender.

"Damn right," she flashed her teeth before going back to feed Harry. He wondered how she came up with her little idea. Enchanting the spoon to fly like a broomstick and then into his mouth. Bloody brilliant, that woman.

When Harry was done, Minerva looked over at him.

"I won!" Her grin was positively wicked. He couldn't help but be afraid. And Sirius Black was not afraid of many people. He could only guess what she had in store for him.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking that I might do some Minerva/Harry Minerva/Sirius Harry/Sirius family oneshots in this AU. What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is greatly appreciated. I will update soon!


End file.
